Soulmate
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: AU Part-Song Two-shot Naru/Sasu : Lonely hearts can only stay alone for so long. Secrets hidden in bloodshed will find peace in fate.


I'm sorry to all my readers, I have writer's block but here's a one-shot that couldn't be ignored. This song touched me and I hope that you'll enjoy it as well. Here's the link:

This is the original one

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=K5ZmJXjqaKc

This is the one is an altered version to a guy's voice.

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=5COBpFXUGKE

I used other songs too, but 'Soulmate' was the one to inspire this fanfiction.

If there's a soul mate…

Many men glared as the tall blonde dressed in tight black leather pants, black sleeveless turtle neck, and flowing black jacket like cloak with silver swirling dragons walked by, attracting all the female attention and even some male attention. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the six foot five's tone lean body that seemed to glide through the room with relative easy. But the part that caught the most attention was the man's eyes, they warned everyone to keep their distance but there was an unmistakable loneliness that drew in the most unlikely people.

Breathing in the muggy air, Naruto walked through the dimly lit club. It was his time to be free. Maybe he'd meet the one he spent his whole life chasing…

~-~

Just as the song was changing, someone tapped on his shoulder. "Hmmm?" The DJ glanced up and had to crane his head back in order to see the man's face. _Shit…_

But then the gorgeous man leaned down and a soft tenor voice breathed in his ear, "You do open mike on occasion, is that correct?"

"Y…ye…" the DJ coughed, "yes, why?"

Naruto replied, "I would like to sing, if possible."

The DJ could only ask, "What song would you like to sing?"

The man answered delicately, " 'Soulmate**' **by Natasha Bedingfield."

"But that's a…" the DJ was silenced by a slight glare from the blonde.

"When will I sing?"

"As soon as this set is done, do you want a stationary microphone or a headset?"

"The stationary one."

"I'll call you up. What's your name?"

"Kyuubi." Naruto never gave his real name to anyone because it was the name parents used to scare their children. It was the name of a rumored evil man, a demon. If only a fallen angel could have the personality of a demon. _Ha!_ Naruto began walking away.

The DJ could only bewilderingly whisper in slight reverence, "The Kyuubi?"

Naruto heard him and smirked but did not turn around. Instead he headed to the bar and sat on an empty stool. Addressing the bartender who was gaping at him, "Give me the strongest house mix you have and double it."

Not able to form a coherent thought the young woman bartender made the drink without even thinking. When she was about to hand it over to Naruto, she snapped out of her stupor, "It'll make you drunk after the second sip. It's really strong."

Chuckling without much humor, Naruto grabbed the drink and chugged it. Afterwards, he licked his lips and said, "That was tasty, but not strong enough for me. Make the next one with a bit more vodka and grenadine syrup. I like them strong and sugary."

By the time Naruto had drunk his third drink and four shots, he was starting to feel a little loose. It had been about twenty minutes since he asked to sing. People began packing into the already busy club. A young man had sat next to him and had yet to even glance at him. The young man was covered nearly from head to toe. The cloaked figure must have been a regular because Naruto noticed that as soon as the figure sat down, he had a concoction similar to the one he himself had requested but the bartender had put rum instead of vodka in the drink and a lot of it.

Normally, Naruto would have been able to label any person into one of three categories: innocent, dangerous, and useful. But he just couldn't tell what this one was. Just as he was about to start an attempt at small talk, something he hated; the music stopped and a voice announced, "If I could have your attention, as most of you ladies and gents know, we have an open mike policy. Well be ready for an extra special treat! Kyuubi will be on stage in a moment! If you don't know who he is, well where have you been?! Under a rock is the only excuse you can give, nothing else is excusable. His voice is legendary and his looks always a mystery! Here he is, Kyuubi for your enjoyment!"

As the DJ was speaking, Naruto had made his way to the stage and leapt onto it in one step. His gliding strides ate the length of the stage till he stood in front of the positioned microphone. After adjusting the stand, Naruto spoke gazing out to the crowd somewhat emotionlessly, "I am Kyuubi. I am merely a man in search of my destiny. I look for my soul. Those who know this pain console yourselves in that you're not alone. Those who have found it, I wish you all the luck to keep it. I sing in my search. This song is called 'Soulmate' by Natasha Bedingfield."

Naruto nodded to the DJ who waited for the go ahead. As the music began to resound in the suddenly quiet club, Naruto closed his sky blue eyes and encircled the mike with his two hands. At the right moment his rich voice filled with stirring longing reached across the crowd and into their hearts,

"Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked across the faces of people,

"Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?"

One of his hands left the mike and swept across the crowd.

"Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise"

He brought back the hand and held it in a clutched fist to his chest,

"Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end"

Opening his hand, Naruto swirled a finger in the air in circles, before bringing it back to his chest clutching his shirt.

"How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone"

Naruto released his shirt and grasped the mike once more with his hand,

"Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one."

Closing his eyes, he pushed back the tears that threatened to break free.

"Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"

Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing that he was drawn to was ebony, endless darkness that reflected what his heart felt in that moment. He didn't break eye contact as he sang the last line,

"If there's a soulmate for everyone."

Some of those without a significant other were crying and holding themselves; others who had their significant other with them had them close in a strong embrace. But it was only the eyes of the cloaked figure that drew Naruto like a moth to a flame. He didn't even bow when applause began to break out into a resounding stampede and cries for an encore. All he could feel was the thread binding himself to those lonely eyes.

Yet as soon as Naruto took a step toward the figure, he had vanished. Panicking, Naruto rushed off stage and just as he was about to push his way through the crowd a security guard stepped in front of him and said, "Please wait Kyuubi, one of our regulars would like to show you something. If you could take the seat closest to the stage…" seeing that the blond male was about to brush him off and leave, "he said, 'Tell him I like rum more than vodka.' I don't know what Raven meant."

Naruto stopped trying to push his way through and turned his complete attention to the security guard. _Ebony, he said Ebony wants…_ "I will wait." Naruto made a move to sit over by the bar.

"Excuse me, Kyuubi. But Raven requested that you have the seat of the house." The young guard gestured with his hand, "It's this way sir."

It turns out that the seat of the house was situated right in front of the front stage's steps. As Naruto's eyes turn up to gaze at the stage in irritation, he noticed a few interesting additions to the stage.

Now the once empty stage was filled with an assortment of things. There was a stripper's pole near the front of the stage, a full body hanging bondage restraint, and a group of items on a table.

Naruto's eyebrow rose as the items registered in his mind. _Interesting, very interesting._

Again the music in the club stopped, as the DJ started speaking, "Wow ladies and gents, it must be our lucky night! Because, not only did we just have the Kyuubi perform, but one of our rare and highly elusive regulars will be perform not only once but twice for us and ladies I'm sure you'll enjoy the second one a lot! Also gents that are into it too, please the club would rather not like to have to clean up your blood, so behave yourselves. Without further ado, here's the darkest fantasy we all have, Raven!"

The lights dimmed till the things most people could see were the other people around them. For Naruto there wasn't a problem, his attention was solely focused on the person up on stage.

The same cloaked figure that once was sitting next to the blonde giant sang with the lights still dimmed,

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

As soon as the drums started, the stage lights were focused on one thing. A man was shirtless blindfolded clutching his fists and trembling slightly as a woman decked in leather ran a feather along the expanse of his chest and back.

"You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one"

The first light went off. Several lights on stage went on and followed different people in different states of dress.

Suddenly they too dimmed and a single light focused on a cloak figure with its gloved hand out stretched towards the blonde giant waiting for him to take it. Ebony connected with sapphire and sparks rose with them came the exchange of emotion so deeply hidden it was a surprise to both the depth at which they felt.

"I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand"

Naruto for once in his life took a stranger's hand and followed where he led. Naruto was brought to a seat already in place upon the stage. Once seated Naruto felt the lingering touch of the cloaked figure's hand running along his shoulders, and again the stage lights dimmed.

Crashes of the drum matched the flashes of light illuminating two spots on stage. One of these spots had two men fighting. The second had the shirtless blindfolded man on all fours getting paddled by the woman decked out in leather.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"

When the light on the man being paddled went out, a constant light shone on a male dressed in ragged clothing and crying. The other flashing light still went on as the two men grappled for dominance.

"Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand"

The stage went completely dark for a second and then there was a light shining on the once fighting men. Now one of the men had one of his arms wrapped around the other's torso and his other arm's hand buried in and pulling the other man's hair causing the man in his arms to arch his back. The captor's lips trailed a line of bites down his captive's neck.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain"

The light went off for a millisecond and a second later a light shone on the previously captive who was crumpled on the floor looking bloodied and dirty.

"I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded"

Coming into the light, the previous captor knelt by the man and lifted a hand to caress the fallen man's face.

"You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you"

The previous captor stood and offered a hand to help the other up, which the other took and stood.

"You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you"

The previous captor gently wrapped his arms around his captive who was facing him.

"I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later"

The captive brought the captor into a rough kiss. The captor took charge of the kiss forcing the shorter male to bend to his will. Then with a sudden shove from the shorter one of the two, they were back to fighting.

"Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain"

During the second to last line, the taller of the two men got the shorter one on his knees and knelt behind him. With the last line the taller one bit the neck of the shorter one who released a silent scream of with a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

The stage went completely dark. Everyone screamed their applause. Naruto's sensitive ears hurt from all the noise, but the lips pressing against his neck were distracting him from the pain. Then there was a short lick accompanied by a small nip.

Air teased Naruto's ear, "You taste good, I wonder if the rest of you is as delicious…" the man standing behind him whispered in his ear, "Behave during my performance and I'll taste a yummy treat of yours later."

Naruto couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine straight to his groin; he nearly moaned. _If his mere voice and breath are able to affect me so, I wonder how many times I'm going to have to take him… I best try to behave myself._

"Well I don't have to ask how much you guys loved that performance!" The DJ laughed. "I am so speechless I have no idea how Raven is going to top his own show, except I expect a lot of people losing their minds to one of their darkest fantasies made real, so without further ado, Raven!"

The beat from the beginning of Ivy's scene from the movie, Batman Returns, began to pulse throughout the club. A single spotlight shone on a lone, cloaked figure that was swaying when the twinkling of bells rang the cloaked figure twisted a hand upward revealing long moonlight-like fingers and slowly a palm.

On each middle finger there laid an onyx ring that was connected to a covering attached to each arm. There was a drumbeat.

Suddenly the cloaked figure arched his back, dropping in turn the cloak. Gasps rang, as the man was arched just so that one could gaze into the man's ebony eyes, outlined in black eyeliner and shaded just so that the depth that his eyes portrayed sucked in people even as he began to dance in accordance to the song's lyrics. He was facing the audience in a stimulating provocative stance as directed by the song.

"Shoulders down  
Leg Out  
Bend Over  
Lips Pout  
Bat Eyes  
Show thigh  
Lift em Up  
Don't Touch"

The moment that the song said 'show thigh', the man slowly ran up his thigh that was closest to the audience and at 'don't touch', the man smirked and waved his index finger 'no'.

Teasing the crowd he rolled his body…

"I got a proposition if you want it  
If you want it"

Raven pointed to Kyuubi …

"Dare you to let me run some game on ya  
Game on ya"

Running his hands along the length of his body…

"Undress me with your eyes"

Winking, he smirked at the golden man…

"You'r in for a surprise  
What's underneath my exterior"

Raven sharply twisted his body and as he stopped to face the crowd, stomped his as if indignant.

"You do your best to put your name on it  
Name on it"

Swinging his hips and smirking devilishly, he sauntered right up to the edge of the stage. Just as it appeared he would step off, Raven spun on a foot and slapped his ass…

"But you could never put your claim on it  
Claim on it"

Once more facing Kyuubi, he moved in closer and closer and closer. Soon he was facing the shocked man that he straddled. As he writhed against the muscular body, he gently moved Kyuubi's face to look in to the mirror positioned to the back of the stage.

"Create your fantasy  
Which role you wanna be  
Check the reflection in the mirror"

Feeling the hardening length beneath him, Raven moaned softly as he rolled his hips attempting to create more friction.

"I know you like it  
The way I do it private

You cant denied it"

Raven, leaning and nipping his ear, whispered in time with the song, "just wanna please you".

"Just wanna please you"

In a fluid motion, Raven maneuvered his body between the spread legs of Kyuubi, and slid down till his bangs blocked the view of the audience creating the effect that he was taking the male into his mouth.

"Blow out you candle in my birthday suit"

For a moment he remained in that position, till he writhed into a standing positioned and as he moved to stand, he slowly began lifting up his ripped shirt leaving the fish netting and leather straps in place.

"Surprise"

As soon as it was off, Raven softly placed his deadly calloused hands to Kyuubi's face.

"Just let me make your night  
I'll do you like you like  
I'll fulfill your needs"

Raven leaned in and kissed him.

"Keep your tip this one on me"

Breaking the kiss, Raven ran his hands down the firm chest before him, silently admiring how it flexed beneath his fingers.

Backing up, he rolled his body down until his legs were spread wide and his hips were thrusting up.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

Slowly he moved back until his back was on the floor with his hips still moving.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

When his back was completely on the floor, he left it there for but a moment then quickly lifted himself up in a backwards matrix move.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

As he rose he kept twisting until his back was facing Kyuubi, and he went down again only this time he only rolled his upper body down and kept his leg straight and parted.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

Raven arched his back and glancing over his shoulder landed a hooded, heated gaze upon the man tightly clutching onto the metal chair, as he mouthed the words,

"I can make it if you want it"

Standing fully, Raven had to smile; Kyuubi was doing so well. Raven was sure to be treating Kyuubi to something special tonight if he continued being so good.

"You been real good and I can tell you on your best behavior"

Raven had put a special pair of pants on. He slowly dropped down into a split, and as he arose, his pants fell to the floor revealing soft leather booty shorts that caressed each of his delicious curves and one very hard one.

"Slowly I remove all my articles-of-clothing and I"

Swaying closer to the seated figure, Raven again turned and bent over with parted legs. Only this time he angled himself so that only Kyuubi could see the next part. Raven grasped his ass cheeks and spread them. Only Kyuubi could see the material part and have an unblocked view of the opening he soon needed to be buried in.

"Let you come and sneak a peak  
What's behind door number 3  
Take off your blindfold to see clear"

Gesturing to what was left of the crowd,

"The walls are talking bout the things we doing (things we doing)"

Pointing to himself, Raven preformed a no-hand back flip. Then two more normal back flips.

"Flip me and try an acrobatic movement (flip it, flip it)"

Raven gestured with hands as if pointing out the ring while he circled Kyuubi.

"This is the center ring  
Come on come on lets see  
The main attraction like the Ringling Brothers"

Leaning over Kyuubi's shoulder, Raven whispered in his ear,

'"It's so erotic'"

Prying one of Kyuubi's hands from its death grip on the chair, Raven placed it onto his crotch as he faced Kyuubi. Without any prompting, Kyuubi wrapped his fingers around the succulently hard length that barely concealed. His other hand left its post on the chair, choosing instead to grasp firmly Raven's hip. Raven couldn't contain the groan that escaped his lips as his hands found their way to Kyuubi's shoulder and golden locks.

"Here's goes I got a pocket  
Full of candy with your favorite flavors  
You can have it now or later"

Raven thrusts his hips, seeking the friction to aid his release…

"Don't you wanna taste  
Don't have no time to waste"

Moving the hand on the side that Kyuubi's hand was grasping his hip, Raven slide that hand to cup his ass cheek. Making sure that Kyuubi squeezed the tone cheek at least once.

"I got some tasty cakes  
My fillings so sweet  
And its good enough to eat"

Twisting away just as Kyuubi went to stroke his length, Raven rolled his body down until his legs were spread wide and his hips were thrusting up.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

Slowly he moved back until his back was on the floor with his hips still moving.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

When his back was completely on the floor, he left it there for but a moment then quickly lifted himself up in a backwards matrix move.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

As he rose he kept twisting until his back was facing Kyuubi, and he went down again only this time he only rolled his upper body down and kept his leg straight and parted.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

Raven arched his back and glancing over his shoulder landed a hooded, heated gaze upon the man tightly clutching onto the metal chair, as he mouthed the words,

"I can make it if you want it"

Once more Raven moved into the position asked of by the song.

"Shoulders down  
Leg Out  
Bend Over  
Lips Pout  
Bat Eyes  
Show thigh  
Lift 'em Up  
Don't Touch"

Striping of his final layer, the fish netting, Raven stepped up to the full body hanging bondage restraint…

"And I just cant stop my clothes from falling down"

On each of the counts, Raven slipped another limb into the restraint.

"And we've only got tonight so make it count (one, two, three, four)"

Raven licked his lips at the site of the, now, red gaze that possessively roamed his body.

"And I got you on the edge of your seat  
Anticipating my strip tease"

With a seemingly practiced twirl, Raven freed himself of the restraint and rolled his body down until his legs were spread wide and his hips were thrusting up.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

Slowly he moved back until his back was on the floor with his hips still moving.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

When his back was completely on the floor, he left it there for but a moment then quickly lifted himself up in a backwards matrix move.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

As he rose he kept twisting until his back was facing Kyuubi, and he went down again only this time he only rolled his upper body down and kept his leg straight and parted.

"You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please"

Raven arched his back and glancing over his shoulder landed a hooded, heated gaze upon the man tightly clutching onto the metal chair, as he mouthed the words one last time,

"I can make it if you want it"

-~-

Your Authoress: Yes, I know how unrealistic Sasuke's first performance was, and I have only one thing to say… HE IS NINJA!

Nii-chan (Bi-chan! A girl…. If you didn't already know): You must excuse her; I think the blood loss went to her head a little.

Me (Aniki): Nii-chan just for that I won't write the two stripping scenes with Deidara and Sasori and Gaara, hmph!

Nii-chan: Wha…What! No!!!! –begs on knees- You have to write them! Just you describing it over the phone made me stop you a few times and that's not even your best version! It was just your improvising one! –cries-

Aniki: I think I proved my point. –smiles ebilly- Review or my poor Nii-chan won't get her strip scenes.

(PS Disclaimer: I do not own 'Soulmate', 'Pain', or 'Strip Tease'.)

(PPS In case you didn't know we are purposely using the Japanese versions of brother, we blame it on Anime Next)

(PPPS Last one, I swear. There is a lemon to this, just that my innocent Nii-chan can't read it without blushing and yelling at me, so I'll post it soon as another chapter.)

Sasha Dragon Heart


End file.
